Rain
by hanmi86
Summary: "Xi Luhan, seorang namja yang bermata layaknya rusa ini tidak-amat sangat tidak suka yang namanya hujan. Menurutnya saat hujan turun, udara akan terasa dingin dan Luhan sangat tidak menyukainya. Tetapi, saat hujan berhasil membawanya bertemu dengan seseorang yang 'tak ia sukai', akankah ia tetap tak menyukai hujan-dan tetap tak menyukai orang itu?"Hunhan/Yaoi


**Rain**

Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Irene, and another cast

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship

Disclaimer : Semua cast disini milik agensi mereka, orang tua mereka, dan juga Sang Pencipta. Saya hanya meminjam namanya saja. Dan ceritanya, murni berasal dari pikiran saya

Warning : Shounen-Ai, typo bertebaran, gaje, alur kecepatan, dan lain-lain

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BE SIDERS!**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^_^**

**.**

**.**

Rintik-rintik air mulai turun dari langit. Menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi akan hujan. Terlihat banyak orang yang mulai mempercepat langkah maupun laju kendaraan mereka untuk segera sampai di tempat tujuan atau memilih berteduh lebih dahulu. Jalanan pun mulai terlihat renggang dikarenakan hujan deras yang mengguyur kota Seoul pada hari ini. Dan dari sekian banyak orang yang sedang berteduh di salah satu halte di Seoul, terdapat seorang namja yang berulang kali menghela napas pasrah sambil sesekali merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Jika saja tadi aku membawa payung, aku pasti tak akan berakhir untuk berteduh disini terlebih dahulu. Haah~, kenapa aku sampai lupa membawa payung? Kenapa?!" ucap Luhan –namja yang tadi menghela napas- entah pada siapa.

Orang yang ada disekitar memandangnya aneh. Luhan pun mulai membungkukkan badan sambil sesekali mengucapkan kata 'maaf' karena ia baru saja membuat 'sedikit' keributan.

Pukul 04:30 p.m

Lagi-lagi Luhan menghela napas napas saat melihat jam tangannya itu. Ia mulai memeluk dirinya sendiri. Lagi-lagi, selalu saja seperti ini. Disaat hujan turun, pasti udara akan berubah menjadi dingin.

Pemberitahuan saja, pria yang memiliki sepasang mata layaknya rusa ini sangat tidak menyukai yang namanya udara dingin. Karena, ia akan mudah sakit saat berhadapan dengan udara dingin. Karena itulah, ia sangat tidak menyukai hujan.

Karena hujan tak kunjung reda, Luhan memilih mengambil ponsel untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Sepertinya Luhan sangat asyik memainkan game yang ada pada ponselnya sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari ada seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya.

Orang itu memperhatikan Luhan dari atas sampai ke bawah. Beberapa saat kemudian, orang itu mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Sepertinya, hujannya semakin deras ya?"

Merasa ada yang mengatakan sesuatu, Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan saat ia menoleh, ia mendapati seorang namja yang ekhemm… tampan tengah menatap ke arahnya.

Saat mata Luhan dengan mata orang itu bertemu pandang, Luhan merasakan tubuhnya menegang dan jantungnya mulai berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

'Apakah orang ini adalah "dia"?'

Luhan langsung menepis pikiran itu. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangan untuk menutupi rasa kagetnya.

"Ah, iya" ucap Luhan sambil menatap hujan yang semakin deras saja.

Suasana kembali hening, mereka terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tapi, pertanyaan dari orang itu membuat Luhan menolehkan kepalanya –lagi- untuk menatap orang tersebut.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu? Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu" ucap orang itu

"Tentu, kenapa tidak" ucap Luhan sambil mengangguk.

"Apa kau, lulusan Seoul Performing Art High School?" tanya orang itu.

Luhan terdiam beberapa saat, tapi kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, benarkah? Kalau begitu apa kau masih mengingtku? Aku Oh Sehun. Dulu kita bersahabat" jelas orang itu antusias.

Luhan tak menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh namja bernama Sehun yang mengatakan kalau mereka berdua bersahabat sewaktu _high school. _Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, semua yang diucapkan oleh orang itu memanglah benar apa adanya.

Ah~

Luhan kembali teringat dengan kenangannya dan kedua sahabatnya sewaktu _high school_. Sorot matanya berubah sendu saat mengingat kenangan itu. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca hanya dengan mengingat kenangan yang tak terlupakan sekaligus menorehkan luka dihatinya itu.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang saat ini sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sehun terlihat tersenyum-senyum sendiri menatapi ponselnya itu. Sepertinya mereka berdua masih berhubungan, pikir Luhan. Luhan menatap lekat Sehun.

_'Mana mungkin aku bisa melupakanmu, Sehunnie…'_

**. . .**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_ Teng.. Teng.. Teng.._

_Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Menandakan berakhirnya jam pelajaran hari ini. Terlihat sekali wajah para siswa/i yang berbinar mendengar bel yang mereka tunggu telah berbunyi._

_Koridor pun mulai dipenuhi para siswa yang ingin segera pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih 8 jam di sekolah membuat mereka bosan dan ingin segera pulang ke rumah masing-masing._

_ "Luhan hyung!" panggil seorang namja._

_Akan tetapi orang yang dipanggil olehnya tak mendengar karena keadaan koridor yang ramai. Orang itu mulai berjalan menembus(?) lautan para siswa/i yang memenuhi koridor._

_ "Ah! Ya ampun!" ucap orang yang tadi dipanggil –Luhan- saat merasakan tangannya ditarik tiba-tiba oleh seseorang._

_ "Ah Sehunnie, kau mengagetkanku apa?" tanya Luhan._

_Baru saja Sehun ingin menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menubruknya dari belakang. Tapi orang itu hanya diam saja sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, sedangkan Luhan terkekeh pelan._

_ "Ish, berhentilah melakukan hal itu. Kau tahu, kau sangat jelek jika bibirmu kau buat seperti itu" ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk bibir orang yang tadi menubruknya._

_ "Hey! Seenaknya saja mengatai seseorang seperti itu. Memangnya kau sendiri tidak jelek?!" bentak orang yang tadi menubruk Sehun yang ternyata seorang yeoja._

_ "Hey, Irene Choi. Kenapa kau malah bertanya? Kau tahu sendiri kan, kalau sahabatmu yang bernama Oh Sehun ini adalah namja tertampan di SOPA. Apa kau lupa hal itu?" ucap Sehun membanggakan dirinya membuat Irene tambah kesal. Ia langsung berdiri di samping Luhan._

_ "Oppa, lihat! Dia mulai narsis lagi. Bisakah oppa menyingkirkannya?" tanya Irene sambil menunjuk Sehun._

_ "Walaupun kau berkata seperti itu, Luhan hyung tetap tak akan menyingkirkanku. Kami ini sudah seperti adik-kakak sungguhan. Ah sudahlah. Aku harus segera latihan basket. Ayo Luhan hyung!" ajak Sehun sambil menarik tangan Luhan dan membawa mereka ke lapangan basket. Irene yang ditinggal sendiri oleh Sehun dan Luhan segera menyusul mereka._

_ Oh Sehun, Xi luhan, dan Irene Choi._

_Mereka bertiga adalah orang yang sudah bersahabat semenjak mereka masuk ke SOPA. Semua murid disini dibuat iri oleh persahabatan mereka bertiga. Sebenarnya mereka lebih merasa iri pada Irene. _

_Gadis cantik kelas XI-A yang juga teman sekelas Sehun ini selalu bersama-sama dengan Sehun dan Luhan dimanapun dan kapanpun mereka berada –pengecualian untuk berada dalam satu kelas, karena Luhan kelas XII-. _

_Saat berangkat, sebelum masuk, saat istirahat, bahkan saat pulang sekolah pun gadis cantik ini selalu bersama dengan Sehun dan Luhan sang idola sekolah. Dan sepertinya, hal itu berhasil membuat para remaja siswi iri pada Irene._

_Tapi dibalik kebersamaan mereka bertiga, Sehun dan Irene lah yang paling sering bersama. Luhan hanya ada bersama mereka jika Sehun mengajak dirinya, dan jika tidak… maka Luhan tak akan ada disaat Sehun dan Irene asyik bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Hal itu pun membuat Luhan merasa sedikit tak enak akan kedekatan Sehun dengan Irene._

_Setiap mereka bersama, selalu membuat Luhan kesal dan juga, cemburu?_

**. . .**

"Luhan hyung. Jadi, sekarang kau kuliah dimana?" tanya Sehun tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya menyantap semangkok ramen favoritnya.

Luhan meletakkan kedua sumpitnya. Ia menatap Sehun sesaat, lalu segera menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Aku kuliah di Universitas Yonsei"

"Benarkah?" tanya Sehun antusias saat mendengar nama universitas yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya.

"Aku juga kuliah disana. Beberapa waktu lalu aku mengikuti acara penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Apa Luhan hyung jadi salah satu mentor waktu itu?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap Luhan, tepat ke matanya.

Luhan langsung terdiam saat pandangannya dengan Sehun bertemu. Tiba-tiba saja dadanya terasa sesak. Perasaan yang sudah lama ia pendam, kini mulai ia rasakan kembali saat dirinya bertemu dengan Sehun.

"Sehun-ah!"

Luhan tak jadi menjawab pertanyaan Sehun saat ia mendengar suara seorang yeoja yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Tadi jalanan sedikit macet dan kau juga tahu diluar hujannya sangat deras."

"Ya, tak apa. Duduklah." yeoja itu menuruti perkataan Sehun. Ia menduduki dirinya di sebelah Sehun bersebrangan dengan Luhan.

"Oh ya, kau tidak kehujanan kan?" tanya Sehun khawatir sambil memperhatikan keadaan yeoja itu. Yeoja itu menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Dan lihatlah! Sehun ikut tersenyum saat melihat senyum yeoja itu.

'Ia benar-benar berubah' pikir Luhan sambil memperhatikan percakapan antara Sehun dengan yeoja itu.

Merasa diperhatikan, yeoja itu segera menoleh dan menatap Luhan.

"Hai Luhan oppa! Apa kabar?"

**. . .**

_"Yee! Akhirnya aku bisa mengalahkanmu. Sekarang, kau harus menepati janjimu." Ucap Sehun sambil berjalan kearah bangku penonton._

_Setelah bermain basket melawan Irene benar-benar membuatnya lelah. Untung saja ia bisa mengalahkan gadis itu, jadi rasa lelahnya ini tak sia-sia. _

_Sehun terdiam saat akan mengambil botol minum. Ia melihat Irene yang tengah menawarkan sebotol air mineral untuknya._

_ "Ya sudah kalau kau tak-" Sehun langsung mengambil botol itu dan langsung meminumnya dalam sekali tegukan. Setelahnya, ia melemparkan botol itu tepat ke tong sampah._

_Pandangannya pun beralih pada Irene. Sehun memperhatikan Irene yang sedang melipat tangan di depan dadanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya._

_ 'Gadis ini lucu juga. Tapi, tentu saja 'dia' lebih lucu dan manis dari siapapaun, kkkk~ ' ucap Sehun dalam hati. Ia pun segera mengalihkan pandangan saat Irene menatapnya._

_ "Baiklah Tuan Oh. Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" tanya Irene ketus._

_ "Ish, jangan seperti itu. Kau harus menerima kekalahanmu. Ngomong-ngomong, karena kau kalah, kau harus mentraktirku dan Luhan hyung makan ramen" ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk Luhan. Sementara Luhan hanya menatap mereka bingung karena Sehun tiba-tiba menunjuknya._

_ "Sebenarnya kalian sedang apa? Bagaimana jika kita pulang sekarang? Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan." Ucap Luhan sambil menghampiri mereka berdua._

_ "Luhan oppa benar. Kita pulang saja sekarang dan besok aku akan-" ucapan Irene terpotong saat Sehun menarik tangannya dan pergi dari lapangan meninggalkan Luhan sendirian._

_Luhan menatap kedua orang itu dengan tatapan terluka. Terlihat dari tempat Luhan berdiri, kini Sehun dan Irene tengah tertawa bersama masih dengan tangan mereka yang bertautan. Didetik selanjutnya, Sehun merangkul pundak gadis itu dan membawanya segera pergi ke suatu tempat. Luhan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya saat melihat itu. Jujur saja, apa yang barusan ia lihat membuat hatinya terluka._

_ "Selalu saja seperti ini. Mereka selalu menganggapku tak ada. Apa sekarang aku sudah tak penting lagi bagi mereka? Apa Sehun sudah menganggapku tak penting lagi?" ucap Luhan entah pada siapa. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya saat merasakan tetesan air yang turun dari langit. Semakin lama tetesan air itu turun semakin deras dan mulai membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Luhan tak langsung pergi dari situ. Ia memandangi botol minum yan sedari tadi ia pegang. Beberapa saat kemudian, Luhan membuang botol itu dan segera pergi menuju rumahnya._

_**.**_

___"Kenapa kau pulang sendiri? Dimana Sehun dan gadis manja itu?" tanya Xiumin kepada Luhan. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir, kedua hoobae itu tega-teganya meninggalkan dan membiarkan Luhan berjalan sendirian dibawah derasnya hujan. Untung saja tadi ia sedang ada di sebuah supermarket dan melihat Luhan, jadi ia langsung menghampirinya sambil membawa payung, jika tidak mungkin besok Luhan tidak akan masuk dengan alasan demam._

_ "Aku kan sudah bilang padamu, jauhi saja mereka berdua. Lagian mereka seperti sudah tak menganggapmu lagi. Mereka hanya asyik berdua sekalipun kau ada diantara mereka. Tidak bisakah kau jauhi mereka saja?" jelas Xiumin sambil menatap Luhan yang sedari tadi terus menunduk._

_ "Kau kan tahu, aku tak bisa menjauhi mereka, terlebih lagi menjauhi…Sehun" jelas Luhan dengan lirih tapi Xiumin masih dapat mendengarnya._

_ "Iya aku tahu. Tapi, apa kau tidak merasa sakit hati atau apapun itu saat melihat mereka asyik berdua?" Xiumin melihat Luhan hanya diam saja._

_ "Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika mereka benar-benar berpacaran? Dan bagaimana jika ternyata Sehun tak membalas perasaanmu? Apa kau tak merasa terluka?" Luhan langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar penjelasan Xiumin. Ia tahu kalau Xiumin ini adalah seseorang yang sangat protektif terhadapnya, mengingat mereka teman sekelas dan sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Tapi, baru kali ini ia mendengar Xiumin mengatakan ini. Biasanya, ia lah yang akan bercerita kepada Xiumin tentang Sehun dan Xiumin hanya diam dan sesekali memberi masukan atau solusi. Ia tahu jika Xiumin ini tak suka dengan Sehun jadi untuk membicarakannya saja malas._

_ "Entahlah. Kupikir aku akan baik-baik saja" jelas Luhan sambil tersenyum. Xiumin tahu jika senyum itu adalah senyuman palsu._

_ "Ya sudah. Jika begitu, jangan cari aku jika sewaktu-waktu kau menangis karena Oh Sehun" jelas Xiumin sambil meninggalkan Luhan. Melihat itu, Luhan segera menyusul namja berpipi tembam itu._

_ "Xiu, jangan begitu padaku. Kita ini sahabat kan. Oh ya, apa kau membeli bakpau? Boleh aku memintanya sedikit?" tanya Luhan sambil melihat keresek yang dibawa Xiumin._

_ "Dasar rusa. Kenapa kau tidak beli sendiri, huh?!" walaupun berkata seperti itu, Xiumin tetap memberikan bakpaunya yang langsung disambut hangat oleh Luhan._

_ "Gomawo. Kau memang yang terbaik" ucap Luhan sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya._

_ "Tentu saja. Jika tidak seperti itu, bukan Kim Minseok namanya" ucap Xiumin dengan bangga. Dan detik berikutnya, mereka tertawa bersama sambil melanjutkan perjalanan pulang._

_**.**_

___"Kau sedang menelpon siapa?" tanya Irene saat melihat Sehun tengah menempelkan benda kotak di telinganya._

_ "Ish. Kenapa Luhan hyung tak mengangkat telepon dariku? Oh ya, bisakah kau menelepon Luhan hyung?" tanya Sehun pada Irene._

_Irene tidak langsung melaksanakan apa yang Sehun ucapkan tadi. Ia menatap kesal kearah Sehun. Luhan, Luhan, semuanya tentang Luhan. Apa Sehun tak bisa berhenti sebentar untuk membahas soal Luhan? Sungguh, akhir-akhir ini Irene sedikit benci pada Luhan karena telah berhasil membuat Sehun selalu bercerita tentang Luhan padanya. Mulai dari makanan favoritnya, hobinya, semuanya telah Sehun ceritakan padanya. Tak bisakah Sehun berhenti memikirkan Luhan dan beralih memikirkan dirinya saja?_

_ "Sudahlah. Pasti Luhan oppa sudah pulang duluan. Kau ingat kan tadi ia bilang ia ada PR?" mendengar penjelasan Irene, Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya._

_ "Kalau begitu, sesampainya di rumah aku akan langsung menelepon Luhan hyung" ucap Sehun semangat yang langsung membuat Irene menghentikan langkahnya._

_ "Kenapa? Rumahmu ada disana. Kenapa kau berhenti disini?" tanya Sehun heran._

_ "Sehun, aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu padamu"_

_ "Apa? Tidak bisakah langsung saja pada intinya? Aku ingin segera pulang dan menghubungi Luhan-"_

_ "Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu semenjak pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Waktu itu, aku masih bisa mengerti sikapmu yang selalu berada dekat Luhan oppa. Tapi kini, kau tahu, sikapmu sudah berubah. Kini bukan hanya berada disisinya, bahkan kau selalu menceritakan tentangnya padaku. Apa kau tidak tahu? Aku bosan mendengarnya. Apa kau masih tak mengerti perasaanku juga?!" jelas Irene sambil menatap Sehun._

_ "Kenapa kau seperti ini? Kau bercanda kan?" tanya Sehun tak percaya._

_ "Tidak. Aku tidak bercanda. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu dan aku membenci Luhan oppa yang selalu kau pikirkan."_

_**.**_

_ "Hahaha… benarkah Chen melakukan itu untukmu?" tanya Luhan sambil tertawa_

"_Tentu. Lain kali kau-Hey! Bukankah itu Sehun dan si yeoja manja itu? Kenapa mereka belum pulang?" mendengar ucapan tersebut, Luhan langsung mengikuti arah pandang Xiumin._

_Benar saja. Beberapa meter dari mereka ada Sehun dan Irene yang tengah berdiri berhapan._

_ "Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Xiumin sambil menyikut lengan Luhan._

_ "Memangnya aku harus apa?" tanya Luhan._

_ "Cepat hampiri mereka. Sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius. Kau tidak ingin menghampiri mereka?" tanya Xiumin sambil menunjuk kearah Sehun dan Irene._

_Baru saja Luhan ingin melangkahkan kakinya, ia melihat Irene yang tengah menatapnya sambil menampilkan seringaiannya. Lalu ia melihat Irene mendekati Sehun dan…_

_Luhan terdiam saat melihat apa yang terjadi dihadapannya, sama halnya dengan Xiumin. Mereka sama-sama terdiam saat melihat Sehun dan Irene yang tengah berciuman._

_Luhan merasakan sesak didadanya. Ia pun sudah tak bisa membendung lagi air mata yang berlomba-lomba ingin keluar dari matanya. Habis sudah semua penantian Luhan selama ini. Ternyata Xiumin benar. Sehun tak akan pernah membalas perasaannya. Sehun tak pernah menyadari keberadaannya. Sehun tak pernah menganggap Luhan lebih dari seorang kakak. Sehun tak akan pernah merasakan perasaan suka yang Luhan rasakan selama ini._

**. . .**

"Jadi oppa benar-benar satu jurusan dengan Kris sunbae?" tanya Irene pada Luhan.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Benarkah? Ah, aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Oppp tahu, aku itu sangat menyukai Kris sunbae" jelas Irene sambil membayangkan betapa tampan dan kerennya sosok Kris atau Wu Yifan itu.

"Kau ini, kebiasaanmu itu tak berubah. Kau selalu saja bilang kau suka pada pria yang berbeda tiap harinya. Hentikanlah, itu benar-benar menjengkelkan" jelas Sehun sambil melipat kedua tangan didepan dadanya.

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Irene.

"Tidak! Siapa yang cemburu." bela Sehun.

"Jangan bohong. Kau cemburu, kan?"

"Tidak!"

"Jangan berbohong"

"Tidak! Siapa yang-"

"Ekheem" Luhan berdehem cukup keras dan langsung menghentikan pertikaian dua orang yang ada dihadapannya. Sehun langsung menatap kearah Luhan.

"Hyung, ada apa? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Sehun setelah tadi mendengar Luhan berdehem. Siapa tahu Luhan sakit, mengingat tadi mereka hujan-hujan untuk sampai di tempat ini.

"Tidak, Sehun. Hujannya sudah reda. Sebaiknya aku segera pulang" ucap Luhan sambil berdiri.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu pulang" ucap Sehun sambil menarik tangan Luhan dan berjalan keluar dari kafe.

**. . .**

"Sehun-ah, terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang." ucap Luhan setelah mereka sampai di depan rumah Luhan.

"Ya, hyung. Oh! Cepatlah masuk, hujan mulai turun lagi" ucap Sehun sambil menatap ke langit saat merasakan hujan mulai membasahi dirinya.

"Sehun-ah bagaimana jika kau masuk dulu. Sepertinya, hujannya deras" ucap Luhan khawatir.

Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah namja yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya ini.

"Tidak hyung. Lagipula, hari sudah sore. Aku tak mau pulang telat dan membuat Eomma khawatir."

"Jika kau tak mau membuat Eomma mu khawatir, kenapa kau malah mengantarku dulu?" lagi-lagi ucapan Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum, kini Sehun mulai mengacak pelan surai kecoklatan Luhan.

"Kau yakin tak mau masuk dulu? Bajumu basah, Hun-ah. Bagaimana jika nanti kau sakit?"

"Sudahlah hyung tak usah mengkhawatirkanku. Lebih baik hyung cepat masuk dan berganti baju sebelum hyung bersin-bersin dan terkena demam" jelas Sehun panjang lebar.

Beberapa saat terdiam, Luhan pun memutuskan untuk masuk terlebih dahulu, karena jika bukan ia yang masuk terlebih dahulu, Sehun tak akan pergi dari depan rumahnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku masuk dulu. Hati-hati, Sehun-ah" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum dan langsung dibalas senyuman oleh Sehun.

BLUSH~

Luhan merasakan kedua pipinya memanas saat melihat senyuman Sehun. Ia pun segera masuk ke dalam, tapi ia berhenti saat Sehun memanggilnya.

"Luhan hyung!"

"Ya?"

CHU~

Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya saat merasakan sesuatu yang menempel di bibirnya. Jantungnya mulai berdetak dua kali lebih cepat saat melihat Sehun yang ada dihadapannya tengah menutup kedua matanya itu.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, secepat ciuman itu terjadi, secepat itu pula Sehun mengakhirinya.

Sehun terkekeh pelan saat melihat Luhan yang terdiam dengan wajah yang dihiasi semburat merah . Ugh, Luhan benar-benar terlihat sangat manis.

"Saranghae, Luhan hyung" ucap Sehun sambil menatap kedua mata Luhan.

"A-apa?" tanya Luhan tak percaya.

"Hyung, aku mencintaimu. Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama, maaf karena aku baru mengatakannya sekarang. Dan maaf, karena telah membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama" jelas Sehun sambil meraih tangan Luhan.

"Hyung, _would you be mine_?" Sehun mengkerutkan keningnya saat melihat Luhan yang diam saja. Baru saja ia ingin pamit pulang, tiba-tiba Luhan langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Sehun pun langsung membalas pelukan itu.

"Tentu, Sehunnie. Nado saranghae" ucap Luhan dengan lirih, tapi Sehun masih dapat mendengarnya. Ia pun mempererat pelukannya, dan ia dapat mendengar Luhan yang terkekeh dalam dekapannya. Perlahan, Sehun mulai mengusap surai kecoklatan milik Luhan.

"Lu, kau tidak ingin masuk? Sepertinya hujan sudah membuatmu basah kuyup. Bukankah kau tidak suka hujan?" tanya Sehun seraya melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap Luhan yang berada dihadapannya.

"Tidak. Karena sekarang aku sangat menyukai hujan berkat Sehunnie"

.

THE END

.

Haaiii~ semuanya (^_^)/

Saya balik lagi, apa ada yang kangen? *gak ada

Ok, gimana FF Hunhan yang diatas? Apa ngefeel? Pasti terlalu kepanjangan ya?

Sebenernya mau ngepost ff ini kemarin-kemarin. Tapi, karena efek liburan, jadilah begini.

Libur datang, ide untuk nulis pun harus libur sementara. o.O *apa ini?

Ok, akhir kata…

**RnR peuliisss :3**


End file.
